Our Final Stand
by GeekyKiki
Summary: Back in time five of them go. A group of half-bloods and children that glow. One by one, people will start to become missing. The only way to break a spell is true lovers kissing. With responsibility, comes a price. The villains can only be destroyed with a sacrifice. Only the magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney shall be gone. (Book 2/2)
1. Chapter 1

_"When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly and unquestionable."_ -Walt Disney

 **This story is dedicated to my friend Jo, and my mother; both of them have made a real difference in my life. I write this for you.**

 _"It's about time."_ -Wayne Kresky, Kingdom Keepers VII: The Insider

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

 _Annabeth's POV_

The blinding gold light left our eyes as we landed in a heap onto the ground.

 _Where were we?_

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, taking in my surroundings.

 _France?_

Based off the architectural designing of the buildings, I was positive they were French. The sign I was under read "ARCADE". And was that . . . The Eiffel Tower?

I heard groans and more people stood up beside me.

"Epcot? Why are we in Epcot?" Willa confusingly asked to no one in particular. Ahh, the building would make sense now.

Maybeck groaned, "Beats me. God, anyone else got a bad pain in their back?"

Now that I thought about it, there was this throbbing pain in my mid-back. It also didn't help that a pen was poking me from inside the small grey backpack I had on.

Surprisingly, everyone nodded.

"Well, that's not strange at all." Maybeck said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybeck, strange is the definition of our lives." Amanda scolded.

Nico asked, "What time is it?"

"What the-?" Maybeck stared with wide eyes at his black watch. "It's frozen!"

Sure enough, Maybeck's watch was stuck on 6:49 PM, the exact time we traveled back.

"We need to readjust it." Willa said.

"We need to know what time it is first. Because it sure isn't 6:50 PM if the park is closed and employees would be starting to work 6:50 AM." I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"There's a clock at the front of France. We can set your watch there." Willa told Maybeck.

We all followed Willa towards the front of the "country". From the view, we could see the huge lake with all the buildings and things surrounding it. It was kind of amazing. She took us to the left and towards some bushes made to look like a maze. In front of it was a pole and on top was the clock. We walked to the front and saw the time: 11:52.

"What's blocking the four?" Amanda asked. Long behold, a yellow square was stuck up on the glass, blocking the Roman numerals IIII (which is incorrect, might I add since its supposed to be IV). It was something most people would ignore, but for these teens, every little detail was paid attention to.

Willa walked up and peeled it off the clock. It was folded in fourths. Willa opened it and smoothed it out. We all looked over her shoulder and read it.

Today is June 17.

hey jude, dOn't make _it_ bad

take a _s_ ad song and make 2 it better

remember to let her into your he _a_ rt

then you **ca** n _s_ tart to _ma_ ke it better

hey jude, don't be afraid

you were Made to go out and get her

the minute you _l_ et her under your **s** kiN

then you begin 4 to make it better

and anytime you fee _l_ the pain, h **e** y jude, refraIn

don't carr **y** the _world_ upon your shoulders

for 6 well you know that it's _a f_ ool who play **s** it cool

by Making his world a li _t_ tle cold _er_

hey jude, don't let me down

you have fOund her, now go 9 and get her

remember to let her into your heart

then you c _a_ n start to make it better

so _l_ et it out and _l_ et it in, hey jude, begin

you're waiting for someone to perform 3 with

and don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do

the moVement you neEd is on your shouldeR

-W

"Well that's not weird. Thanks Wayne," Maybeck deadpanned.

"Hey Jude is written so weirdly." Amanda stared at the note.

"He's trying to tell us something," both Willa and I say at the same time.

Nico looked around cautiously, "Well, maybe lets look at it closer somewhere private and not in the middle of everywhere."

"Let's go to Morocco. They have good places to hide and no rides for OTs to show up and attack," said Willa. The group of us quickly ran to Morocco, the country before France.

We ducked into Morocco, towards the back that was totally out of view from the rest of the park, yet still outside. We all sat against the walls and relaxed for a moment before Willa placed the note in the middle of the group.

"Hey, did you all read the date?" She asked. I took a closer look and gasped. The night of June 18-19 was the Battle for the Magic Kingdom.

"You guys," Maybeck said. We all looked at him. He held up his watch right as it hit 12 AM.

Tonight was the night Finn Whitman died.

I looked up and made eye contact with Amanda. Her glossy blue eyes shined in the limited moonlight. "We need to save him."

I replied, "I know."

"But how do we get to the Magic Kingdom?" asked Nico.

Willa answered, "We need to hide out in the bathrooms until at least 11:30 AM. That's thirty minutes after the World Showcase opens and it takes awhile for people to get back here. Then we can leave. But typically, buses don't pick up in the morning. So that's an issue."

"I can call my Aunt Jelly. I left early this morning because I had to go see you guys at Finn's. I can just tell her we had to go to Epcot for 'Kingdom Keeper' reasons. She'll buy it." Maybeck told us.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Great, so to the bathrooms we go."

* * *

Let me tell you, hiding in a bathroom for over eleven hours was no fun.

At first everyone was in the girls bathroom. We decided to not use our time focusing on the note from Wayne, but instead to just chill and sleep. We already had enough on our minds as is. The note could wait until the morning. So we were all on our phones or napping on one another.

I saw the time was around 6:30 AM and decided the boys should go into the Men's Room while there was still a bit of darkness in the air. Because it would be extremely awkward if a group of three girls and two guys walked out of the Women's all together in broad daylight.

Later, I felt bad because I had to put on my Yankees cap and scare off an older lady who was trying to clean the bathrooms since Amanda and Willa were crouched on a toilet seat hiding together.

Finally, it was around 11:32 AM and tourists' voices were getting louder when Willa fired off a text to everyone, saying for the girls to leave then five minutes later for the boys to go.

At 11:38 AM, we were all together walking towards the boats' dock. A boat finally came, and we all piled on, being the only 5 besides the cast members to ride back.

"Maybeck, Willa, you guys need disguises." Amanda said.

"I'm covered," Maybeck whipped out a pair of aviator sunglasses that had to have been purchased at a Walgreens or CVS drug store.

Willa rolled her eyes at him. "I don't have anything." She turned to Amanda and me.

"Wait," I said, pulling off my backpack. "I might just have something." I dug through my bag, pulling out a hair band and big sunglasses. "Here," I handed Willa the items.

"Those can't be yours." Amanda stared at the sunglasses.

"They are my stepmother's. I don't know how they got in there so don't ask me."

Willa slicked her straight dark brown hair back into a tight ponytail, leaving only her bangs out. Then she slid on the huge sunglasses, concealing most of her face.

"Perfect!" Amanda exclaimed. Willa smiled at Amanda's giddiness.

The boat pulled into to the dock finally and we all got out, heading straight for the entrance/exit.

We stopped by Mouse Gear and looked around while Maybeck called his Aunt. When he gave us a thumbs up, we once again made our way to the bus stops. There, we had to wait about twenty minutes before Maybeck told us she was in the parking lot and went to her car. It was an old navy blue mini van with many dents and scratches, or as Jelly called them, memories.

She was pulling her car out when she stopped. "Terry, weren't you wearing different clothes?"

Maybeck looked at her. "Huh? No." I tried to give him the look of "yes-you-did-you-stupid-time-traveler" but he paid no attention to the backseat.

"Honey, I knew I was old, but I didn't know I was _that_ old!" She laughed to herself. "All I'm waiting for now is for you and Charlene to gimme some grandbabies!"

Maybeck blushed. "Aunt Jelly!" We all snickered in the backseat, causing Maybeck to glare at us, only to make us laugh even more. "Can you just take us to Downtown Disney?"

"Sure sweetheart." Jelly finally pulled out and drove to Downtown Disney, dropping us off by the new parking garage, the Orange Garage. Everyone said our goodbyes and headed into Downtown Disney.

We passed by Planet Hollywood that was on our right, maneuvering around the many tourists. Disney is normally crowded, but even more so during the summer like now. Through this, we kept bumping into each other. Amanda, being a bit on the clumsy side, kept running into Nico. By the seventh time, Nico was annoyed beyond belief.

"Can you stop?" He snapped.

Amanda raised her hands in defense. "Gosh sorry," she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. She sped up to walk beside me. "How about we sit somewhere so we can go over the note?" Amanda offered. We followed her to the new Starbucks on the West Side, ordered so drinks, (luckily, I had a good amount of cash on me), and sat down at a corner table.

"Okay, so what's up with the Hey Jude lyrics?" Amanda asked.

Willa said, "I think it's some type of message."

"I agree," I told her. "Lets look at similarities in the letters."

"They are all normally lowercase and normal," said Nico.

"There are some that are uppercase," Maybeck added.

"Some are bolded," Amanda observed.

Willa pointed out some of the letters, "These are all italicized."

"And there are random numbers throughout the song," I said finally. I grabbed my backpack from under the table and pull out a pen and notepad.

"Mary Poppins bag, much?" Willa smirked at me.

"Hey! Never go anywhere unprepared. Plus I only pack light items so it doesn't drag me down." I placed my backpack down again and clicked the pen. "So, lets start with the uppercase letters first."

"There's an O in don't, a M in made, a N in skin, an I in refrain, a M in making, an O in found, a V in movement, an E in need, and a R in shoulder." Willa told me as I wrote down the letters.

They spelt out:

 _OMNIMOVER_

"Omnimover?" I said questionably.

"Its like the Shells in Voyage of the Little Mermaid or the Doom Buggies in the Haunted Mansion," Willa answered.

"Why does Wayne need us to know that?" Maybeck questioned.

I shrugged. "We'll have to check out the rides later. Can you pass me the note?" Nico slid it over to me and I placed it in front of me. "I'll work on the bold letters, do you want to do the italicized?" I asked Willa who sat to my right.

"Sure." I tore a blank sheet of paper, handed her it and one of my pens, and moved the yellow note in-between the two of us.

There weren't a lot of bold letters, so it didn't take me long.

"I got 'CASEYS'. Anyone have an idea?" I asked the group.

"Maybe the food place on Main Street?" offered Amanda.

"That would make sense. Willa, how are you-" I stopped when I saw the pale look on her face.

"Willa, what does yours say?" Amanda asked, nervousness creeping up in her voice.

She looked Maybeck straight into his eyes. "It's A Small World After All." Maybeck looked utterly terrified.

"What's a matter with a kiddie ride?" Nico asked.

"Memories, dude. And not good ones either. Two words: Dolls Bite." Maybeck shuddered at the recall of that one night.

"I'll add another word to his declaration: Smile." Willa added.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing some of the dolls on Main Street that night. So, OTs?" I asked.

Willa, Maybeck, and Amanda (who had her own experiences with the demon dolls) nodded strongly.

"Oookay then. Moving on." I looked back down to the yellow note. The numbers were left. "We just have five numbers: 2, 4, 6, 9, and 3. Anyone?"

No one said anything. We were all stumped.

"When in doubt, Google!" Willa pulled out her iPhone and started typing ferociously. "Nothing. I've googled those numbers in everyway possible. I even put Disney at the end! Nothing useful!"

"Not even a Disney address?" Amanda asked. Willa shook her head.

"Well, that sucks." Maybeck grumbled.

"We need to go soon." Nico said. "It'll give us time to solve this hell of a mess."

"You would know." Amanda retorted. He glared at her but she just high-fived me across the table.

"Gods, you guys are so annoying." Nico groaned, dropping his head of floppy black hair onto the table.

"Someone's just upset that their sunshine isn't around," Nico glared at Amanda.

"At least I have a boyfriend," gasps went around the table.

Amanda stood up, angered. "You know what! At least I'm grateful for what I had!" she snapped, shocking us all. "You never appreciate what you have until it's gone and blame everyone else! I'd rather appreciate the love I had than not and blame everyone else for Finn's death! Gods, I can't believe you." She stomped away, leaving a tense, quiet table. Nico put his head back down onto the table. We all knew not to talk much about Finn around Amanda, but we never knew she would snap like that.

"Great, we just came back and the group is already falling apart." Maybeck sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you," Willa got up with him and left.

"Nico-" I began.

"I don't need a lecture, Annabeth. I know I screwed up. So go stick your nose into other peoples' businesses and leave me alone." Nico faded back into the shadows, disappearing.

I let out a long, dragged-out sigh and ran my hands through my hair. "Schist," my ring got caught in one of my knotted curls. With it finally unstuck, I got up and threw my empty cup of coffee away, leaving Starbucks and entering the hoard of sweaty tourists.

This was not how I imagined saving the world would start out.

* * *

 _ **Back in time five of them go. A group of half-bloods and children that glow. To save a friend from the hands of the fates. Only together can they keep the timeline straight. One by one, people will start to become missing. The only way to break a spell is true lovers kissing. Green eyes on the watch everywhere. Can they be able to save not one, but the pair? The Overtakers rule over the parks. The leaders of them all bear the mark. With responsibility, comes a price. The villains can only be destroyed with a sacrifice. Only the magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney shall be gone.**_


	2. AN & Info

**I'm Back!**

Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I'm so excited about this book and I hope everyone enjoys it! Here's some valuable info I suggest you all read.

Don't worry! All your favorite characters aren't gone! I am sticking with the time travelers' povs' for this story and others if and when necessary.

 **TIME FRAME:** For Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus it happens after _Blood of Olympus_. For Kingdom Keepers it happens after _Dark Passage_. You'll find out the date in Chapter 1.

Oh, and I do know Downtown Disney is now renamed Disney Springs but to stick with the time frame it is still called Downtown Disney.

I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween and are just as excited as I am for this story!

Announcement! I've named the two-booked series!

 _The End of Disney_ and _Our Final Stand_ are apart of the two-booked series called _**The Saviors of the Kingdom**_.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Sorry for procrastinating for so long. I want all the chapters to flow together so I have to plot a lot before I can write unlike the End of Disney where I just wrote what I felt what would happen next. So while it takes forever to update the chapters will go together smoothly and everything will be connected. I left a lot of things unresolved in The End of Disney that needs to be resolved in Our Final Stand so bear with me! :) I hope the story is worth it!**

 **Also, I know the times things happen aren't really realistic but I don't want to go back and change The End of Disney and confuse everyone. Sorry!**

CHAPTER 2

 _Annabeth's POV_

I jogged out of the crowded Starbucks, dodging strollers, confused tourists, and the running cast members who were late for their shifts. I spotted Nico mindlessly strolling around in the store that sold Star Wars merchandise. His back was to myself when I walked up to him. Within a foot of him, I was hit with a wave of darkness. I gently placed my left hand on his right shoulder. He didn't jump.

"Look, I know I was out of line." He said without looking at me, instead studying a shirt with Darth Vader riding an amusement park ride. "So there's no need to scold me." He shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to say anything," I said softly. "I say things I don't mean all the time. I'm still surprised Percy didn't break up with me when we were together."

Nico turned to me in surprise. "Were?"

There was an uneasy silence between us.

"Well yeah. Since Percy is gone, I guess it's easier to talk in past tense."

"But it sounds like he's dead."

"He kind of is." More uneasy silence. "He has no control, Nico. I'll talk about him in present tense if we get him back."

" _When._ " It was my turn to look at him in surprise. There was a fire in Nico's dark brown eyes. A determination. "We did not travel to the past to fail. We will save Finn and we will save Percy."

"I guess we can try."

" _Do or do not, there is no try_."

I raised an eyebrow at Nico. "Did you just quote Star Wars?"

He shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? It's a classic." We laughed and I nudged him, rolling my eyes. "Now let's go find everyone else." I nodded.

* * *

We gathered everyone up together. After some apologies, we walked around Disney Springs. The construction was heavy but there were still a few things to do. We spent our times distracting our thoughts by browsing in stores, playing at the Lego store, and watching the shows in the small outdoor amphitheater. After long hours of busying ourselves, it came around 8 pm.

"We need to head over to the Magic Kingdom now. It closes at nine and buses stop transporting people around 8:30," Willa informed the group. We all nodded and made our way to the bus stop.

We sat on the benches with a tense silence surrounding us. We knew what was to come.

The bus pulled up and we got on first, immediately heading to the back row.

"Okay, once we get there we need to head towards the Contemporary. There's a sidewalk that leads that way." Willa showed us the walkway on her Maps app.

"Why do we need to go there?" Nico questioned Willa.

"We need to look like we are going somewhere. We can hide in the woods here." I zoomed in on a part off towards the small pond by the sidewalk and Magic Kingdom. "No one will be looking for us there."

"Right, then we enter the park and head towards… where are we going?" Willa asked.

"We need to deal with the Omnimover situation," Maybeck stated. "Clearly, something is important with it." Willa nodded.

"The only two rides with Omnimovers in the Magic Kingdom are The Voyage of the Little Mermaid and The Haunted Mansion." Amanda played with a string from her jacket. "It obviously can't be the Little Mermaid. We were in there. Most of the light side is."

"So The Haunted Mansion it is," Willa said gravely.

"Dude, I don't do 'ghosts'. I almost got killed by the wraith from the ride." Maybeck's eyes widened.

"Leave that to me," Nico piped up. We looked at him. "I can control the spirits. Keep them at bay while you do what ever you guys are doing."

"So what's important about The Haunted Mansion?" Amanda asked.

"Well, its dark," I said.

"It's cold," Willa added. We both looked at each other in realization.

"The perfect place to hide a-"

"Computer," Willa ended for me. I nodded.

"Or," Everyone's head turned towards Maybeck. "A DHI server." He swallowed. "Guys, I have a plan."

"Really? _You_ have a plan? Wow, Philby will never believe me when I tell him this." Maybeck lightly punches Amanda as she laughs.

"Okay, so we create a new fob by hardwiring into the servers mainframe in The Haunted Mansion. If I do it correctly, which I should be able to, I can connect it to only Finn's DHI."

"Wait, you can do that?" Willa asked, perplexed.

"I'm not too shabby with computers." He winked at Willa. "Plus, Philby taught me a few things about hacking so I should be able to. Anyone have a fob?"

Everyone shook their heads no. He reached into his back pocket. "Wait," he pulled out a set of dangling keys and a car fob. "Aunt Jelly is gonna kill me," he mumbled under his breath. "We can used my aunt's remote fob for it. Then, I need fake blood."

"Fake blood?!" Willa said a bit too loudly, sending weird stares from other tourists in the group's direction. She shyly grinned, lowering her head.

"Yeah, we'll deal with that when the time comes. But what we really need is Finn's body."

"Maybeck, what the heck are you on?" Amanda stared with wide eyes.

"You know how when we get injured here it happens to our sleeping bodies too?" The DHIs nodded. "And vice-versa?" They nodded again. "Well, whatever happens to our bodies they will happen to the other side. Sooo, if Finn gets "stabbed" but he's in all clear, and we pour fake blood on his sleeping body…"

I finished for him. "It'll look like he got stabbed to everyone else."

"Exactly," Maybeck said.

"Amanda, do you remember the blood?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I was hysterical and in shock. I just remember seeing it. There was just so much…" Her blue eyes went distant.

"But when will you know when to pour the blood? And how will we get Finn's body?" Nico asked, skeptical of the plan.

"Good questions. Annabeth will hook up the security cameras while I'll be with Finn's sleeping body, ready to pour the blood. And I can call Mrs. Whitman and have her drive the body up to the back of the park. She can also be our getaway car. You know her, she'll be up to anything Keepers business wise. Plus, it includes the safety of her son, she won't refuse." Maybeck nodded, satisfied with himself.

"But how will Finn know to go all clear?" Amanda asked.

"We tell him. One of us can intercept him and explain everything quickly to him. He has to be alone though." I played with my hearing aid nervously. "No one else can know we are from the future. And above all, NO one can see us unless we want to be seen. Remember our past selves are running around and we _cannot_ mess with the timestream."

"This seems all too easy," Amanda warily said.

"Something is always bound to go wrong, don't worry," Maybeck said, reassuring nobody.

We put some finishing touches to our plan before the bus came to a stop. We exited the bus with a newfound excited-ness and terror. Tonight was going to be a long night, _again_.

* * *

While hiding in the woods, Maybeck called up Mrs. Whitman and told her everything. She was surprising cool with everything and would be behind the Magic Kingdom with Finn's sleeping body in tow in thirty minutes.

We sat in a small circle behind some shrubs that covered us enough to not be spotted. When it was 9:21 pm, we quietly left our spot and headed down the sidewalk past the bus station and towards the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. The only noises to be heard were the cicadas, frogs, and monster growls in the distance. And then, voices.

All of our eyes widened. I could faintly hear Amanda's voice.

"It's starting," I whispered.

" _This isn't hooked up like a normal phone. This is linked to the whole park's speaker system."_ Amanda's voice rang across the park.

The sound of scurrying grew louder. We all exchanged glances, moving past the Mickey Band stands and towards the left tunnel that lead to Main Street.

 _"What?! How do you know that?"_ Piper's voice echoed. The speakers stopped.

We swiftly moved through the tunnel. Once we got to the opening, I severely motioned for everyone to lean against the right side of the tunnel wall behind me.

Main Street was filled with Overtakers and monsters left and right. I was almost positive they could smell Nico's and my demigod stench by the way the monsters started to move uneasily.

Maybeck cursed. I turned around to face the group.

"We need to make it behind the building on the left side. There's an entrance to the Utilidors by there. We can use the Utilidors to move across the park unnoticed and quickly," Willa whispered.

"I can shadow travel everyone there. I typically can't do this many people but it's not that far of a distance. I should be fine _if Will doesn't kill me_ ," Nico mumbled the last part.

I nodded.

"Oh my god!" Amanda covered her gasp with a hand.

"What?" I asked urgently. She pointed a shaky hand up in the air to something behind me. All of our heads turned to see what was happening just in time.

The golden hull of the Argo III was unmistakable as it fell through the air, straight for the castle. It crashed into the castle with a loud boom, sending flames and debris into the air. It was a horrifying sight.

Not a minute later one could see tiny bodies soar through the air and an eagle follow. It was the archery group.

"We need to go. _Now_." I grabbed Nico's hand. We all hooked hands and Nico's eyes closed.

I felt a tug on my stomach and the world went blurry. Only a second later we were behind the buildings of Main Street. The noise of all the creatures was slightly muffled behind the buildings.

"Shit, duck!" Maybeck pushed us all behind a large box.

"You guys," a familiar voice said.

"Oh my gods, it's the Stolls," I breathed.

"That means…" Nico started.

Willa silently gasped. "Philby."

"We need a better view of everything." Philby whispered. "This way," he motioned the Stolls and Chris to a ladder that led to the roof of a random Main Street building.

"Well, we know where the entrance to the Utilidors is." Maybeck smiled. We all silently moved swiftly towards the entrance and through the door.

Amanda gave us a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Next stop, The Haunted Mansion."


End file.
